


Sunsets With You

by faultylines



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Spells & Enchantments, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultylines/pseuds/faultylines
Summary: Wonwoo spends his afternoons on the nearby field. A little downtime for him, he says.But more often than not, he's just there waiting for a certain boy to show up before the sunset.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Sunsets With You

**Author's Note:**

> A little rusty but here's something in celebration of Junhui's album!
> 
> Happy valentine's & Carats day everyone~!

Wonwoo runs. He runs and runs.

He could feel his muscles starting to stiffen already but he pushes. He doesn't have time to waste for rest.

He's almost there. He evades people, side steps over a cat, and jumps over rocks. 

The asphalt has turned to land. Sidewalks are replaced by grass. The sun has shifted, the warm glow blankets the field. 

Wonwoo slows down, but his steps are heavy on the wooden walkway. 

"It can't be." He stops in the middle of the field, brows furrowed, he scans around. The sun is about to disappear and the fear in his chest increases by the second. 

"Looking for me?" 

\--

Wonwoo usually spends the ends of his afternoons on the nearby field. He loves watching the sunset or napping till it gets a little dark. No one is ever here except for children trying to catch bugs from time to time. 

Just a little downtime, Wonwoo says to himself. Something he does to relax, and just have quiet time on his own. His friends often say he's slow but really, Wonwoo just loves taking things in his own time. 

The world after all, as Wonwoo mentions all the time, is just too fast and too loud. 

So it comes to him as a surprise when someone hovers over him as he naps. "Excuse me, but what day is it?" 

He opens an eye and scoots back at how close the man's face is. 

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The man backs away and actually sits across him. 

"Uhh, yeah. It's the 14th of May." Wonwoo answers as he sits up. He glances at him and Wonwoo wonders where he's from. 

He's never seen him before. They are a relatively small town. And he's pretty much familiar with everyone his age (thanks to Soonyoung!).

"Are you lost?" He tries asking. The man tilts his head, pondering.

"Not exactly. But, you could say that." He shrugs. He's too calm and nonchalant for someone who's lost their way. 

"What does that even mean?" 

"It's difficult to explain."

"Try me." 

\--

"You've brought so many snacks!! Wonu, this is too much!!" 

Wonwoo watches him as he digs through the bags, a small smile forms in his lips with the nickname. 

"Wouldn't want you getting hungry, you know." 

He sighs, "I don't get hungry here remember? But thank you. This is so sweet of you." 

He flashes a huge smile and Wonwoo could swear he felt how the air got knocked out of his lungs. Meanwhile, he picks a snack and opens it. Totally unaware of Wonwoo's inner meltdown. 

"Come sit with me?" He taps on the spot beside him. Wonwoo complies. 

Junhui shares him the snack and Wonwoo notices the mark on his hand. 

"What's that?" 

"I'm not sure. It appeared when I got here."

"Does it hurt?" 

"No."

"May I?" 

They sit there in silence, watching the sun slowly coming down. Wonwoo holding Junhui's hand, thumb gliding on the moon mark. 

Wonwoo wonders if this is still all a dream. 

\--

"Will you be alright here?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Winter's around the corner. Will you be alright here, Junnie?" Wonwoo plays on the hem of his shirt. He's been worried about it for weeks now. The field is going to be covered in snow and it's cold and it's 

"Of course." Wonwoo looks up to him smiling. How could he still smile like this? Wonwoo wonders.

Without a beat, he takes off his jacket. "Here. You should have this." 

"Won. I'll be fine, you don't have to." 

"Please, for me." And Junhui wordlessly puts the jacket on. It's warm and smelled so much like Wonwoo. 

"Thank you." Junhui mutters, small and shy. Wonwoo ruffles his hair and they sit there in silence. Junhui leaning his head on Wonwoo's shoulder.

It's nice, Junhui thinks. To finally have someone even just for a while in this endless nightmare. 

\--

The snow has melted. Vegetation is starting to come back. And Wonwoo stands in the middle of the field again, still with his jacket. "You're like a grandpa." Soonyoung teased him that morning. 

"Hello, old man." Junhui greets playfully. He's more upbeat now, Wonwoo notes. It must be the weather. 

"Not you too." Wonwoo groans and Junhui snickers. 

"Lemme guess, Soonyoung?" Junhui's holding back his laughter. Wonwoo nods. 

Wonwoo has told him enough stories that Junhui already knows who and how his friends are. 

"Don't worry, you're the cutest old man I know." 

\--

"Is there any way to break it?" Wonwoo asks. They were laying down and the stars are almost visible now in the sky. 

"I'm not sure, Won. But I do like to believe there is." It sounds hopeful and Wonwoo's heart breaks a little. 

It's been months. He's been waiting and meeting Junhui for a couple of hours every afternoon. Always until the sun sets. 

Junhui has been stuck in some sort of loop in this field. They're not sure how. Wonwoo didn't believe it at first, until Junhui disappeared on him, mid sentence, when the sun had gone down. He didn't have work the next day and he waited from morning. Junhui appeared again in the afternoon, same spot. 

The sun's almost gone now and Wonwoo knows they only have a few minutes left. 

"I'll find a way."

Junhui looks at him. Wonwoo stares back and with conviction tells him, "I'll find a way and make sure to get you back." 

Junhui smiles, "Thank you." 

A few more seconds and Wonwoo faces him, arms wide...silently asking. Junhui steps in and Wonwoo wraps his arms around him. 

"I promise." 

\--

Wonwoo reads. And reads. And reads. 

He doesn't know why but there's this urgency within him. He just knows that somehow, he is running out of time. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon have expressed their concerns. But Wonwoo, shrugs them off. There must be something out there. There has to be. He's thankful enough they haven't judged him of sorts and still believed in him despite how ridiculous everything sounds.

"You really like him huh." Soonyoung tells him one morning. He's going through his nth book (everyone has lost count to be honest) and Soonyoung has brought him some food to make sure he eats. 

"Won." 

"Yeah." 

"Uhmm..Have you tried the shop downtown? It's an antique shop and I just thought what if they have books there? You know..the place is quite sketchy to be honest but with everything going on with your Junnie…" He trails off. Wonwoo didn't get it right away, staring at Soonyoung blankly. 

"They got some weird looking bottles in a display case and I figured…" Soonyoung is blabbering, a bit nervous with his suggestion. 

"Soonyoung..." Wonwoo tackles him to the ground. Soonyoung letting out an ommff when they land on the ground. 

"Love you too, buddy." Soonyoung pats him. And Wonwoo just hugs him tighter. Soonyoung can be a handful but he's really a great friend. 

\--

"Ge, how are you so sure he'll make it?" Minghao asks, staring into the distance. "There's only a few weeks left and the curse will be permanent." 

"To be honest, I don't know Hao. He's been here more than any one has. He's the first one to believe. That's already a good sign." He remembers how there have been several people who stumbled upon his loop. But none of them were able to return twice until Wonwoo. 

And besides," Junhui stands up, dusting his pants. Minghao watches him, curious. 

"He promised."

\--

It was a little after lunch when Wonwoo reached the store. It's empty but the steaming cup of tea on the counter tells him someone's around somewhere. 

Wonwoo mutters a greeting nonetheless and makes his way around. 

There are all sorts of antiques. Cabinets, tables, mirrors, bags and ceramics. 

He sees the display cases Soonyoung has mentioned and maneuvers around. There are bottles with scribbles he couldn't read. He scans around. 

_ Please there has to be something.  _

He was about to give up when he saw the symbols. The same ones he saw on Junhui's hand. He tries to get it but it's too far in. 

"How may I help you?" 

Wonwoo almost jumps. Heart racing, like a kid caught red handed. 

"Oh, uhh, Can I see that book? The one with the moon and stars on the spine." 

"It's not for sale." The man's eyes are sharp. And in any given circumstance, Wonwoo would've back off and stepped out. 

But not today. Not when he's feeling as if he finally found that string of hope. 

"Please. I just need to see it. You don't have to sell it to me. I just want to read it." 

The man stares at him for a while. But eventually retrieves the book.

"You cannot bring this outside."

"Thank you, uhh.." he glances on the name tag, "Thank you, Minghao." 

\--

The book is said to only have words written out for the right person. Whatever is written there, it is only for those who are deemed worthy. 

He watches as Wonwoo flips through the book, wondering. 

He closes it and makes his way to the counter. 

"Thank you."

Wonwoo was about to get out when Minghao stopped him. 

"Hey. Were you able to read anything?" He asks. He's never been this nervous and hopeful at the same time. 

Wonwoo smiles, "Just enough."

\--

Wonwoo runs. He runs and runs.

He could feel his muscles starting to stiffen already but he pushes. He doesn't have time to waste for rest.

He's almost there. He evades people, side steps over a cat, and jumps over rocks. 

The asphalt has turned to land. Sidewalks are replaced by grass. The sun has shifted, the warm glow blankets the field. 

Wonwoo slows down, but his steps are heavy on the wooden walkway. 

"It can't be." He stops in the middle of the field, brows furrowed, he scans around. The sun is about to disappear and the fear in his chest increases by the second. 

"Looking for me?" 

Wonwoo turns so fast. And there was Junhui, swaying a little with a sheepish smile. 

"Please don't do that. Don't ever do that." Wonwoo lets out a sigh of relief. He really thought he didn't make it. 

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Junhui steps closer with a small frown. 

"It's okay. You're here now." Wonwoo smiles. "And hey, remember my promise last time?" 

Junhui hums. 

"I'm not sure it'll work but would you let me try?" 

Junhui nods. The sun is dangerously low. This is it. 

He lets out a hand and Junhui places his hand on it. 

Wonwoo smiles and kisses the moon mark. 

There were no sparkles. No magical aura nor fairytale sounds. 

The sun has set. 

But this time, he's still holding Junhui's hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
